Centum
by whitelilies
Summary: A relationship can be platonic or it can be romantic. Which will it be when meeting someone new? One can never really know until time passes by. [Fuji x Sakuno] [100 one-shots]
1. Red

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Transferring more of my work over from lj. The first of 100 fics about Fuji & Sakuno.

* * *

><p>"Fuji-sempai, what is your favourite colour?"<p>

A sandy haired male tilted his head downwards to the girl who asked the random question. She kept her eyes forward for a minute before looking at him with curious eyes.

"Colour? What brought this up, Sakuno-chan?"

"Well, some of my friends were talking about it the other day. They say there's a deep meaning behind liking a certain colour."

Fuji raised an eyebrow, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the 'deep meaning'?"

Sakuno shifted the tennis bag she held from one hand to another. The third year silently offered to take it but she refused by shaking her head. Fuji pulled his hand in his jacket pocket, respecting the girl's stubbornness. They continued walking to the office for awhile longer before the first year spoke again.

"Ano…Tomo-chan said people who like red are usually impulsive, bold or strong. Then Kiko-chan said those who like green are down to earth and calm. After, Mina-chan said people who like pink are very innocent and childlike."

Fuji absorbed everything his companion said. Colours representing personalities? It was the first he heard of it. Looking down once again at the coach's granddaughter, he noticed how much pink she wore. So it would be safe to say she liked pink.

"I think orange is a Fuji-sempai colour."

He blinked, "Why would you say that, Sakuno-chan?"

She looked up and a light tint shaded her cheeks before she turned away. "Uh…ano…well, um, because orange is in between yellow and red…"

Fuji, not satisfied with her answer, prodded for more.

"From what I've seen…Fuji-sempai is always smiling and yellow is a happy colour. But then when you play tennis, it's as though someone different is on the court. A strong person…"

He saw she was embarrassed for making such a statement and he didn't ask for more. He never thought of orange before. He only knew it as Eiji's favourite colour. But whoever thought colour represented personality was slightly off.

"Orange isn't something I'm fond of Sakuno-chan. Blue is my colour."  
>Sakuno blinked and looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Blue is a colour for peaceful people…"<p>

"Are you implying I'm not?"

Fuji smiled, teasing the girl.

"N-not at all! It's just…that Fuji-sempai likes to inflict emotional pain on others…"  
>She glanced away with a small smile he knew too well.<p>

"Something you would like to share?"

He was a bit taken back at her analytic view but decided to let it pass. Did he not seem like a blue type? "It's nothing much…just some people just don't fit."

"Hmm? Fit?"

She nodded and stopped walking. He did too, realizing they were at the school's front entrance already. "But Sakuno-chan is someone who fits, right? You are a very feminine and innocent girl who can be very childlike at times."

Fuji was sure he didn't fit at all anywhere. He was one of a kind. Sakuno turned to him with her mouth slightly open. "Which can be very cute."

She blushed. "So I'm going to say pink is your favourite."

Sakuno stared at the older boy before forming a small smile.

"I like red."

**~End~**


	2. Life

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>It was a terrible curse.<p>

He, who was thought not to understand true passion, was under a constant shadow.

Life for Fuji entailed searching for entertainment, amusement. As it was a year ago, life was much too boring. But now, ever since _she _became part of the journey, she slowly became more and more significant.

In the beginning, they would meet time to time – he would tutor her, she would by the courts to deliver a message or two. Then slowly, their relationship progressed. He became a brother figure to her then eventually such a role was not enough to describe their bond.

He became her lover, her other half.

She occupied his mind more and more every passing day.

Now, two years later to the day they initially met, all he could see was _her_.

During class, matches and even in his sleep, Ryuzaki Sakuno was all he saw.

There was not a moment where some other matter occupied his mind. He didn't care for his winning streak in tennis, he didn't sleep properly, and he became much quieter.

The months they spent together was almost a blessing but the months which followed, the months of despair and loneliness, were a nightmare.

She left him for her career and this decision was poison for him.

Who would have thought the confident, smiling and handsome Fuji would fall into despair over a woman. Then again, he was a master of masks so no one would truly know the effect she had on him. No one would ever understand Fuji Syusuke.

The ludicrous web of deceit he created truly was a curse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I believe Fuji & Niou are two of _the_ most interesting characters within the original, manga Prince of Tennis world. This was a different take on Fuji although I don't think I was successful in portraying as I imagined. Oh well, I hope at least some enjoyed!


	3. Strangers

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis of any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Whether or not he was happy, whether or not he was safe, whether or not he was facing challenges beyond his threshold – these were some of the questions that couldn't be answered anymore.<p>

After Fuji left Japan to pursue personal endeavours, after he left her, Sakuno desperately clung to any inch of hope that could be mustered. Hope that he would one day return to her and they would be what they used to be.

Sakuno should've stopped a long time ago.

Although she said she wanted closure, she wanted him to refuse it, to say that there was another chance left for them.

But Fuji had explicitly told her to stop contacting him. It was a response to her last angry email to him so it made perfect sense why he wouldn't want to ruin his days by reading her immature thoughts. In the past three months, they had only spoken about three times. These were only counting the meaningful conversations.

Time and time, they would message one another, more so her messaging him, but the topics were trivial.

She longed for that blissful time. That time when they were together, when they would talk at the end of the night about how the day went. Those were her favourite memories of their relationship.

But now, she was the sucker left behind while her beloved moved on, finding others to occupy his time.

There wasn't any room for Ryuzaki Sakuno anymore in his life.

* * *

><p>Fuji gazed up the stars, his mindset lingering on melancholy for the past few days.<p>

It was difficult to stop any thoughts related to her. Her desire for closure ran through his mind continuously and the last email she sent him was a reminder that not everything could be preserved forever.

He loved Sakuno but she was willing to move on to another in order to find the happiness she couldn't find with him.

Yes, he had left her to travel to South Africa for his thesis and circumstances were hinting that he would stay in this country for a career as well. He was idealistic and thought their relationship could last the long distance.

He was a fool.

Sakuno was unhappy and there was no one else to blame for this. He chose to leave and she couldn't come with him – it was made obvious in the beginning. She was finishing her degree in Japan and with her grandmother's declining health, she wouldn't have the chance to leave the country.

Oh Sakuno, Sakuno.

How he yearned for her but now it must all be in the past.

For now, he was the sucker left behind while his beloved moved on, finding others to occupy her life.


	4. Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters nor do I own the song 'Ranbu no Melody' or any of its lyrics.**

**A/N**: This takes place during the regional finals, specifically during the match between Kirihara and Fuji.

* * *

><p>Humans took eyesight for granted, even if they were temporarily blinded for a millisecond.<p>

They were ignorant of the other side, so what else could they do but take it for granted? Many were lucky they never encountered a trying time, where nothing could be seen, where only darkness existed.

Unfortunately, Fuji was not such a lucky individual.

And of all the times to endure such a trial, it had to happen at the Regional finals. How could this have happened? How could he have been so unlucky to receive damage in the part of his mind which controlled his eyesight?

Carelessness.

His mind buzzed with the stimuli, attempting to recognize the noise, placing faces to voices, placing sounds to objects.

"…wrong with his movements?"

_Pok._

"…fsshh, too clumsy."

_Pok._

"….not natural, is he okay?!"

_Thud_.

Shit, it was too much!

Although he panicked within, Fuji kept a strict demeanour, kept his stance. His opponents would not observe such a weakness.

"Fuji-senpai…is he alright, obaa-chan?"

Ah, that voice…

"He seems to be suffering from that hit to the head, Sakuno."

Sumire whispered but he could hear them, oh yes, he could hear them.

"O-obaa-chan! He should go to the hospital!"

"…No, he'll be okay. Trust in him, Sa-chan."

"…Okay, obaa-chan. I-I will."

_/ __The dawn sky _

_of awakening /_

Suddenly the world became much clearer – the sounds, the smells, the touch, all of it combined to create a mental image within his mind. The journey would difficult but he would pull through.

Because she placed her faith in him, though it was hesitant; now he must further embed into the minds of others that he was worthy of being called the 'Tensai'.

And so he and Kirihara continued their game.

"Not doing bad for someone who can't see!" Kirihara called and their audience panicked. All except for her.

_/There was nothing _

_for us to fear/_

"Do your best, senpai…win." Her whisper was carried by the wind among the shouts of panic. While the others lost their stance, he did not.

"I will win, Sakuno." He quietly promised.

Nothing motivates the soul as much to accomplish than the power of belief others had in you.

Especially when _that_ person believed in you.


End file.
